Osana Najimi
Osana Najimi is the overall secondary antagonist of the Punkettes. She serves as the main antagonist of Season 1, one of the main antagonists in Seasons 2 and 3, a major antagonist turned protagonist villain in Season 4 and Season 5. She is the first rival of Yandere-chan, the self-proclaimed arch-enemy of Spyro Doomfire as well as the Punkettes. She runs an extremely unsuccessful gang consisting of herself, Eugene Beady, and T.I.N.A. She is a mentally disturbed scientist who despises Spyro for being more successful than her. Her primary goal is to take over Oten City (and at times the world) and be seen as better than Spyro. Together, Osana and her gang come up with a variety of evil plans to do so, but their efforts always end up failing. At the end of the series, Osana finally gives up on trying to kill Spyro and the Punkettes and "reforms" herself, and is trying to restart her life as a good, regular teen. Description Appearance Osana has orange eyes with long, orange twintails that reach her thighs. The ends of her hair have a small yellow gradient. Her hair is tied up in thin pink scrunchies with white polka dots, and she wears salmon pink stockings with white polka dots. Her shoes will be black. She wears a small red bow on her head. Personality Osana Najimi is a tsundere, which is a person that is very sweet and kind, but projects a hostile attitude, often only towards their love interest. It's not very likely that Senpai would know about her crush on him, as she repeatedly insults him and he seems oblivious. Regardless of Osana's rudeness and Senpai's ignorance, Osana is still very considerate. In the original intro, she is shown walking with Senpai to school. Osana displayed common traits of a psychopathic sadist. The lost episode "Osana's Therapy" has a series of flashbacks featuring a young Osana torturing animals in grotesque ways: Slowly ripping the limbs off of bugs, and brutally torturing a frog for days on end. When the frog begged Osana to kill it with a hammer, asking "Haven't I suffered enough?!", Osana merely said "No" and refused to kill it, leaving it in a state of pure agony. Despite this, Osana is not actually as dangerous as she wants to be. Even disregarding Pepper Satanica, sometimes she's too incompetent to pull off an evil plan. She lacks Spyro's pragmatism and strength, the brains of Topaz, or the power of Pepper or Dark Kendra. Despite her ambition to kill Spyro and the Punkettes and take over the universe, she's easily misled, fails to pose a serious challenge to Spyro during most situations, and is forced to take advice from other enemies. Osana is also very cowardly when faced with those more powerful than her, such as Pepper, Dark Kendra and Spyro. Osana has an explosive temper to anything. In fact, questioning her authority and messing with her ego are probably the most dangerous things anyone can do around her. Furthermore, she kills people for the slightest offenses towards her. She even got angry when Celestia PepperJunkCure yawned during her speech, which caused the other Punkettes to call out Osana's temper. Osana seems to especially hate people she thinks are stupid, such as Jeno and T.I.N.A. Osana is also shown to have a very sarcastic tongue towards idiotic people, although her humor often goes over their heads, much to her anger. Despite her incredibly sadistic and cruel nature, Osana does truly care for and appreciate her gang, T.I.N.A, Snotty, and her henchmen in general. She is also pretty casual with Snotty and to a lesser extent, T.I.N.A. Osana, T.I.N.A, and Snotty go on vacations together and share a photo album, they're clearly quite chummy with each other, and Snotty is clearly one of the few people Osana shows any sort of respect towards. Osana was also capable of putting her differences with the Punkettes aside to help them defeat common enemies such as Dark Kendra, Skip, and Pepper. Deaths Much like T.I.N.A and Snotty Boy, Osana has died many times, and almost all of her deaths are humiliating and painful. Of course, given her abusive nature and nastiness, Osana usually deserves the horrible deaths she gets. Regarding how she always comes back, it is unclear if she is a clone of the previous Osana with the same name a la Midori Gurin, or comes back to life a la Kenny McCormick. Trivia *Osana has died and came back 75 times in the Punkettes franchise. She died 38 times in the actual series, 7 in animated shorts, and 30 times in the comic runs. *Osana is an only child. * She and Senpai attended the same middle school. * In Creepy Letters from Osana Najimi, Osana explicitly states in a letter to the Punkettes that she will be planning to confess to senpai, foreshadowing the events of "Day of Judgement Part I". * According to The Punkettes Movie, Osana has made 2135 failed attempts to overthrow Spyro. * Osana is represented on the Satanica Zodiac as the cat phone charm. * Osana was made to be the "polar opposite" of Pepper. In behavior, Pepper is stoic and secretive where Osana is demonstrative and incredibly hammy. Pepper turns people to her side through clever manipulations, whereas Osana uses suggestive mind control. Pepper's henchmen are usually competent while Osana's henchmen are total morons. And finally, while Osana eventually "redeems" herself and truly does care for her henchman, Pepper outright refused to redeem herself and continually tortured and murdered her henchmen for pleasure. * Her "trademark" color is "probably" orange, but her favorite color is pink. * Osana's birthday will be in January, most likely the 1st. * Osana is the most commonly recurring antagonist in the series. * Osana was written to be a counterpart of Spyro. Both are the leaders of a group of people, own mansions, had tragic backstories, are cruel to their minions, and have incredible anger problems. Clearly, they have more in common than they think they do. The only difference is that Osana is much more openly angry, temperamental, and vicious while Spyro, while also have her anger issues, is generally more calm than Osana. * Osana has a degree in chemical engineering. * Osana gets at least six hours of sleep. * Spyro plays poker with Osana every Tuesday night. Spyro also claims that Osana is the "worst card player in the Oten City" and Osana can only beat Spyro if she cheats. * In earlier episodes, Osana was depicted as a truly evil sociopath. In earlier episodes, she was a sinister, cackling presence that wasn't afraid to look Junko and Jeno in the eye and threaten to kill them. More importantly, she held the intention of wiping out an entire city full of people for the sole purpose of showing of testing a new device; the episode made it explicitly clear Osana and her team would not stop until they were all dead. Come the actual series, she's much more cowardly and benign, with a characterization that drifts back and forth between "a stereotypical Evil Genius and a bit of an irresponsible curmudgeon" and "irritable jerkass who gets mad at the Punkettes for getting on her lawn". * Osana has multiple drones hidden around Spyro's Mansion, often using them to spy on the Punkettes. * Despite Osana being widely hated within the universe of the series, she is quite respected by some, such as including Clumsy Smurf of all people. He often tries to reform her, which usually goes awry due to their polar opposite personalities. Osana is also respected and is shown to be friends with T.I.N.A, Snotty Boy, and Mayor Richfuxx. She is also quite beloved by the fanbase. * According to multiple polls, Osana is the most liked antagonist in the series. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Punkettes Movie Category:Day of Judgement Category:Reformed Category:Villains Category:The Empire of Hell Category:Osana's Gang Category:Crossover Category:Yandere Simulator